Not the best start to the day
by MrBlueSuit
Summary: Reeve wakes up to an empty bed, and an odd smell....


A/N - This is once again dedicated to the most beautiful girl I know, My own Yuffie, who gave me the idea for this fic.

This was thrown together in about an hour, so it will probably get a going over sometime soon, but until then here it is...Oh, and if anyone has a better idea for a title, please let me know, thanks...

All taken as said, Please Enjoy...and review, definatly review...

* * *

Waking up, slowly but keeping his eyes closed, Reeve Tuesti turned over in the bed, and reached out an arm for his fiancée. When Reeve had initially asked Yuffie to marry him, she had turned him down, flat. There had been no cause for it, and it had crushed him instantly. Just as her words had started to sink in properly, she had turned her beautiful face up towards his, and smiled at him. He had known instantly she had been playing with him and had simply smiled at her, and then kissed her as she dived into his arms.

Reaching out for her in their newly purchased bed, Reeve found nothing but cold sheets in the place where she should have been. Opening his eyes, he looked as far around the room as he could without moving. There was no sign of Yuffie, and from how cold the sheets were she had not been there for at least a couple of hours. Sitting up in the bed, and swinging his legs over the side, he had a better look around the room, and wondered where his Ninja could possibly be at 6:30 in the morning. He usually woke up at that time, without an alarm or sunlight in his eyes. It was one of the holdover habits that he still had from working at Shin-Ra. But Yuffie usually needed an hours worth of prodding, or other things, before she was awake enough to leave the comfort of the bed, and only then if there was a large cup to fresh coffee waiting for her once she was up. Reeve knew that she hated coffee, in every flavour she had ever tried, but it was the only way to get her alert enough in the mornings that she wouldn't fall asleep again once she was upright.

Standing up, he moved across the bedroom, and opened the curtains, allowing the bright sunlight to light up the room. He looked out the window for several minutes, looking around at the city that he had helped design and construct. Most people would not see it as a thing of beauty, just a city of stone and steel reclaimed from the neighboring Midgar, but Edge was Reeve's baby just as much as Cait Sith was, although he probably cared for the cat-bot more than he did the City.

Reeve's thoughts of his City were disturbed when he released that there was a familiar odor in the air, but one he could not instantly place. Moving away from the window, and over to his wardrobe, he pondered where he knew the smell from as he got dressed. He still had not worked out where he recognized it by the time he had finished doing his tie.

Leaving the bedroom, and walking down the short hall to the living room, Reeve's nose was assaulted further by the smell. Reaching the living room, he finally realized where he knew it.

Dancing around the living room, with a paint-pot in one hand, and a brush in the other, Yuffie Kisaragi was painting the walls. But she was not doing it in any fashion that Reeve could recognize as normal. She had put yellow strokes next to blue splodges, which were on top of pink streaks. In parts the wall looked as if someone had thrown up onto it, or if they hadn't yet, looking at the wall would be enough to cause them to do so. Reeve gave small thanks that she had thought enough to cover the furniture, although the new carpet was a loss.

Looking around the room again, Reeve's eyes were drawn to the dustcoat that she was wearing to protect her own clothes. It was a familiar shade of blue, despite being covered in large amounts of different coloured paints, and by far too long for the petite ninja. For the second time that morning, Reeve was struck with the feeling that he should know where he recognized something, but did not.

Staring intently at the multi-coloured "dustcoat", it finally clicked in his head where it was he knew it from. It was…It was…It was his precious long-coat. The coat that had lasted him through the DeepGround incident, and through many other missions, incidents and ambassadorial visits turned bad. The coat that had survived all that, but could not possibly survive the hyperactive enthusiasm of his beloved Wutai Ninja…


End file.
